


Котерия

by Babak



Series: VTMInktober 2019 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, So Married, Vampires, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: День 9: Coterie (котерия)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: VTMInktober 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768972
Kudos: 1





	Котерия

— Мне теперь придётся расстаться с моим мужем? Я не могу этого сделать, это невозможно, как вообще… — прежде чем Артур успел закончить, его Сир, Вентру, перебил его:

— Обычно так и происходит, однако, когда я искал информацию о тебе, я нашёл нечто довольное интересное — Мерлин иногда появляется на собраниях Сородичей, и это… интересно. Не уверен, из какого он клана, но ты отхватил интересный куш, Артур, — он пожал плечами, и на этом отпустил Птенца домой, но по взгляду его было ясно, что его обучение будет длиться ещё долго.

— Мерлин, я дома! — на крик выпрыгивания бледный парень, и улыбается широко, но его улыбка спадает, и Артур знает, почему. Даже если его нюх не так остр сейчас, как у других, даже он может ощущать, что Мерлин не человек.

— Ты… Как это произошло? Кто это сделал? Тебя вынудили? — его муж оказывается рядом даже нечеловечески быстро, и даже сейчас беспокоиться за него, и невольно Артур улыбается, потому что это Мерлин. Неловкий, но искренний Мерлин, даже если он вампир.

— Всё нормально. А судя по тому, что ты не удивлён, я рад, что это произошло.

— Ты не понимаешь, — Мерлин сжимает кулаки. — Это проклятие, оно меняет тебя. Многие из древних уже не являются людьми ни в одном из смыслов. Я не хотел для тебя такой судьбы!

— Во-первых, это уже произошло, — медленно, осторожно отвечает Артур. Сейчас не время ссориться, не когда все карты раскрыты. Он может понять, почему Мерлин ему не говорил — много причин, Сир их в него почти вбил. — Во-вторых, зато вместе.

Мерлин со всей силы позже это отрицает, но Артур знает, что он чуть ли не расплакался. Насколько вообще реально заплакать вампиру?

Уже потом он узнает, роняет челюсть, потому что Мерлину немного больше шестиста лет, он Тремер, сильный маг, обращённый кланом.

И после этого он что-то говорит о человечности, которую легко потерять?

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
